Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to content management systems and, more specifically, to management and distribution of video data.
Background
Advances in network and computing technologies have allowed content, such as video data, image data and text data, to be more easily distributed to the public. Accordingly, an increasing amount of content is placed online, where it is accessible by a variety of users. Often, content is communicated to a destination site, which hosts the content and maintains web pages from which the content is accessed. For example, entities access a user's blog by accessing a destination site and viewing a web page including text and/or images of the user's blog. Similarly, a destination site receives video data and maintains one or more web pages that are accessed to view the video data.
Conventional content distribution techniques readily allow distribution of text and images by destination sites while also allowing content providers to have significant control over presentation of the text and image data by the destination site. However, these conventional systems limit the ability of content providers to control the appearance of the video data. Currently, video data is communicated to a destination site, and it is the destination site that specifies how the video data is presented. For example, the destination site uses a media player having an appearance specified by the destination site to present the video data. For example, a destination site may use a media player that superimposes a logo, or other branding, of the destination site over the video data or limits the size and placement of the media player presenting the video data. Further, when distributing video data to destination sites, conventional methods require individual entry of data associated with the video data to each destination site, increasing the time needed to distribute the video data to different destination sites.